Betrothal, Namikaze style
by WillieF19
Summary: A new treaty is formed that revolves around 5 year old Naruto and 8 year old Temari. Watch as the fourth Hokage and Kazekage shape their futures. Watch Gaara and Kankuro's life without Temari as a sister and the fourth Kazekage as a dad.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Are you sure about this?" A man with a white cloak and a blue and white hat asked

"I'm positive. With this new treaty we can keep our villages' allied and give our children some happiness." Another man said. He was similarly dressed, but had on a white and red hat.

"Alright then I agree to the new treaty Hokage-dono." The first man said as he signed his name on the treaty.

"My wife would kill me if she knew I was doing this, but it'll all work out Kazekage-dono." The Hokage said as he signed his part.

"Now that we are finished with business we can finally drop the formalities Minato." The Kazekage said

"I agree Temuro." Minato replied

"Do you think Kushina would mind some company? I've brought Temari with me." Temuro said

"She'd love to have you guys over." Minato said

"That sounds great. If you're finished we can head out now." Temuro said as Minato nodded. Life had been good for the kages. Temuro, may not have had a son like he wanted but he had a beautiful daughter and a loving wife. Minato was able to help his wife through labor and defeat the masked ninja before he could cause some real damage. The alliance with Suna and Konoha was going good, but Temuro wanted to strengthen the alliance. They had both signed off that Temari would marry Naruto when they were both Chunin.

(AN: the fourth Kazekage isn't the father of Gaara and Kankuro, but they still exist. The masked Uchiha did attack on Naruto's birthday, but Minato was able to get him away from Kushina and Naruto before he could release Kyuubi. They fought far from the village and Minato defeated the man, but had s sneaking suspicion that the masked Uchiha was holding back.)

"I'm home Kushina-chan and I've brought company." Minato called as he entered his home

"Who is it?" Kushina called from the kitchen. She was currently playing with a 5 year old Naruto.

"It's me Kushina and I've brought little Temari." Temuro called back

"Hey you guys." Kushina said as she walked in with Naruto following behind.

"Hi auntie Kushina!" An 8 year old Temari said

"Hey Temari-chan." Naruto mumbled. Unknown to Temari, Naruto had the hugest crush on her.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Temari replied. She and Naruto were very close, but they rarely saw each other because they lived in two separate villages and Temari had just started the Suna academy two years ago.

"What brings you two all the way to Konoha?" Kushina asked

"We were just discussing a new alliance contract. Nothing special." Minato said quickly as Kushina gave him a look that said that she was suspicious.

"Is it a crime to visit friends?" Temuro said to change the subject.

"No not really. You guys want to stay for dinner?" Kushina asked

"Oh I don't know Kushina. The alternative would be to head home with empty stomachs." Temuro joked

"Very funny." Kushina said as she pouted.

"Hey Naruto-kun, want to go out back and train?" Temari asked

"Yeah!" Naruto eagerly exclaimed as he dragged Temari out back.

"You ready to join the academy next year?" Temari asked

"Yeah. I've been practicing the three jutsu you showed me, but dad says I can't do one of them." Naruto said

"Which one?" Temari asked

"The clone jutsu. I can do the transformation and substitution with ease. Dad said that I have too much chakra and not enough control to do the clone jutsu. That's why he taught me the… Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he performed the jutsu and in a puff of smoke a solid clone of Naruto appeared.

"What's the difference?" Temari asked

"The clone jutsu creates an illusion that can't touch or be touched by others. The shadow clone jutsu creates a solid body that can help me fight. It's a Jounin rank technique, but I have so much chakra that it doesn't bother me at all." Naruto explained as his clone touched Temari

"That's amazing Naruto-kun. Have you started any other training in preparation for the academy?" Temari asked

"Dad said that he would start teaching me his taijutsu style and chakra control exercises. He told me that I didn't have to worry about the academic part of the academy because I could use my clones to read every book in the library. Once they're dispelled I gain all the knowledge as if I read the books. He said with this method I'll most likely graduate from the academy as the rookie of the year." Naruto said

"You just keep surprising me Naruto-kun" Temari said in awe.

"My only handicap will be my genjutsu though." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Temari asked

"Dad says I need to work really hard to control my chakra because I have so much of it. The more I have the harder it is to control. I'd have to get almost kage level control just to think about performing genjutsus. Dad says that I'll be real good at breaking them if it's the last thing he does." Naruto said

"That's good. Maybe dad can train me a little. I don't what I want to specialize in." Temari said

"Why specialize, when you can be strong in every aspect. Dad said a good Jounin is someone who has Jounin level in every field." Naruto said

"I know that. I was just thinking that any specialized skill could put me above all the others and help me stand out for being more than just the daughter of a kage." Temari said

"That's a good idea. I know I'll definitely stand out because I plan to be the best Jounin sensei ever. All my students will be great Konoha nin." Naruto said with determination.

"Whatever Naruto-kun." Temari said while she shook her head, but truthfully she believed he could do it.

"Naruto, Temari dinners ready." Kushina called

"Race you there." Temari said as Naruto nodded and they raced to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Seven years had passed since the treaty between Suna and Konoha had been signed. The contents of said treaty had remained secret because it was never released to the public. Today was the day of team placement for Naruto's class. Naruto had graduated at the top of his class as the rookie of the year, but he was closely followed by Sasuke Uchiha. They were rivals and no one could compare to them.

Naruto trained with his father and was very adept at what he learned. Minato decide to not teach Naruto the rasengan or the hiraishin until he reached Genin rank. He was also unsure if Naruto could learn the completed version he made from combining the rasengan with his water affinity. Naruto was very advanced for his age though. He had mastered the transformation, substitution, and the shadow clone jutsus to an extent that most Chunin didn't reach. Naruto was able to pull them off without handseals. Naruto could break genjutsu easily, but made no attempt to try to learn genjutsu. His taijutsu was strong because his stamina was off the charts, his speed was mid to high Chunin, and he was a master of the taijutsu style that his father used.

Sasuke mostly trained with his brother Itachi, but he occassionaly got training from his father. Sasuke has mastered the academy three jutsu, but unlike Naruto he couldn't do the jutsu without handseals but he was able to use one-handed handseals. Sasuke also knew a couple fire jutsu that only experienced Genin would be able to use. Sasuke's taijutsu was also good too. His speed was mid to high Genin and he mastered the same taijutsu style that Itachi used. Sasuke had also awakened his Sharingan, but it wasn't fully matured.

Today was a normal day in class, other than the fact they were being placed in their Genin teams. The fangirls were drooling over the top two students of the class. The males were either relaxing or talking to their friends, who were seated around them.

Iruka sensei then entered the class, followed by Mizuki sensei. The two smiled brightly at their graduating class. The two were proud because this was the biggest graduating class ever.

"It's time to announce the teams." Mizuki sensei said

They went through teams 1 through 6.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake." Iruka sensei

"Yes we got the one girl that isn't a fangirl!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed in unison. They had nothing against the fangirls, but they thought that the girls were playing with life trying to be kunoichi but only doing it to gain the attention of a boy that they didn't know. Sakura haruno was the only girl that wasn't a fangirl because her grandmother wouldn't allow it. Tsunade Senju was her grandmother and legal guardian. Her parents died on a mission.

"Why does fivehead get to be on a team with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?" Ino asked while she got many verbal agreements from the other fangirls.

"They are the three best students in the academy. If your grades were better than Sakura's then you would be on the team." Mizuki sensei said

"That's unfair." Ino pouted

"The life of a ninja is unfair." Iruka sensei said

"Let's continue with the placements." Mizuki sensei said

"Team 8 wil be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga led by Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka sensei said

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka sensei said

"Well at least I'm with my friends, I don't know what I'd do if I was with dog boy and bug boy." Ino said

"Hey!" Kiba shouted in outrage

"That's all for now. You are all dismissed for lunch. Come back after lunch to meet your sensei." Mizuki sensei said

"Come on Sakura." Naruto said as he motioned Sakura over to him and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke." Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei is known for being late so let's just head to my house to wait for him." Naruto said as he sent a clone to his father to send kakashi to his house. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and followed him to his house.

It didn't take too long for the newly formed team 7 to reach Naruto's home.

They headed to the training ground in the back and began talking.

"We may have been in the academy together, but we don't know each other personally. We're going to be on the same team at least until we make Chunin and that might not be at least until next year because I've never heard of fresh out of the academy Genin taking the exams. Why don't we introduce ourselves with our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream/ goal for the future."Naruto said

"I like ramen. I dislike vegetables. My hobbies are training and having fun. My goal is to become a Jounin sensei." Naruto started

"I like dango. i dislike fangirls and girls playing at being kunoichi. My hobbies are training and visiting Ino's family shop. My goal is to be a great kunoichi like grandma Tsunade." Sakura said

"I like pocky. I dislike people who don't work hard for anything. my hobbies are training with Itachi and playing shogi. My dream is to be hokage." Sasuke said

"I like Jiraiya's novels. I dislike traitors and scum. My hobbies are reading, and the challenges that me and my eternal rival Gai partake in. I don't have a goal or a dream.' A voice said as the three looked toward the house to see their sensei, Kakashi.

"How long have you been there sensei?" Naruto asked

"Long enough to hear your little speech and all your introductions." Kakashi said.

"We should have been paying more attention then." Sasuke said

"it's alright Sasuke. I'm a former anbu just like Itachi. It won't be easy to track me down. Now that we got the introductions out the way I have something to tell you all. the graduation exam that you took was only the preliminary test. Normally I would have to give you a test that states that if you pass you become team 7 if not then you return to the academy. Since I'm positive that you guys can pass I won't hold that stipulation. Pass or fail you will still be team 7 and you take the test as a learning experience." Kakashi said as his students nodded

Kakashi motioned for his students to follow him and he led them to the training ground closest to the memorial stone, training ground 7.

"This is called the bell test. I hold two bells and your task is to get these bells. the normal test would say that the two that get the bells pass and the one that doesn't gets sent to the academy. It's the same test only I'm changing the end result. The two that get bells get one thing from the wolfclaw weapon shop on me. You have 2 hours, come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never get a bell. ready, Begin!" Kakashi said as the trio moved into the surrounding trees for cover.

_Neither of those two could take on sensei and hope to win and they are our two top students. Working together could work. Who ever heard of a two man Genin cell though. those are only special cases with experienced Genin or a loss of a Genin. i think I get it. Two bells would make it so we wouldn't all want to work together, but altogether is the only way any bell can even be taken from sensei. The true meaning of the test must be to work together and get the bells even though we know that one of us would fail,_ Sakura thought as she headed in the direction of her two teammates.

Sakura arrived to Sasuke's position.

"Sasuke, I've figured out the purpose of the test. The bells are irrevelent. We're supposed to work together and prove that we can work together." Sakura explained

With a little hesitation Sasuke agreed to work with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto joined the two without hesitation because he knew the answer, but he wanted to see if his teammates could figure it out.

Naruto started the assault with a barrage of shadow clones. They distracted Kakashi while Sasuke used the great fireball jutsu. This shocked Kakashi, but he used the headhunter jutsu on Sasuke. Sasuke used the replacement jutsu before Sakura could jump in and strike the ground with a chakra enhanced strike. Kakashi jumped away and was caught in the air by two Narutos who used the clone explosion jutsu. A burned log was left after the explosion.

The next thing was seen was Kakashi backing away out of the trees from a taijutsu assault from Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura came from behind Kakashi and attempted to tip him, but he backflipped away followed by Naruto and Sasuke who continued their assault. Kakashi, upon landing, kicked the two boys away and jumped toward the timer he placed earlier.

"Time's up." Kakashi said as the timer went off.

The three approached their sensei.

"You all passed. You realized the true meaning of the test. You may not have gottent the bells, but thats ok because I didn't expect you to. I will still buy one thing for each of you from the weapon shop." Kakashi said

"I would like a chokuto. Father and Itachi both agreed that I couldn't receive one until I reached Genin rank." Sasuke said

"I would like some training weights. With my chakra enhanced strength, speed would really help." Sakura said

"I don't have something specific I want, but I would like a weapon that works perfect with my elemental affinity." Naruto said

"Alright. We'll check your elemental affinites then we'll go to the store." Kakashi said as he eye smiled at his team.


End file.
